For everyday use at home, or business and/or for those persons confined to hospital care and those undergoing geriatric care in homes and geriatric care providing establishments, it is convenient to be able to have a bathroom shelf on which to place ashtrays, books, extra toilet tissue rolls, beverages and meals while seated on the commode. Thus there is a need in such establishments, particularly, for an easily positioned and adjustable, stable bathroom shelf which can be readily adjusted using only two fingers, e.g., the thumb and index fingers, to position the bathroom shelf on a mounting roll for toilet paper. Several attempts have been made in the prior art patents to accomplish the desired objectives indicated above; but none have attained the extent of efficiency and functionality achieved by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,859 issued on Mar. 16, 1976 to Philip Boone is directed to a compact shelf-like device which is stated to be readily attachable to a standard toilet-tissue dispenser without need of special tools. The device is stated to hold one or more toilet accessories conveniently.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,491 issued to James R. Rainey on Nov. 20, 1984, is directed to a dispensing holder for rolls of paper toweling or tissue which includes a wall-mountable frame (11) and a removable roll spindle supported at its ends in arcuate grooves (21) of the frame, and a shelf (17) on the frame for holding other objects conveniently thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,779 issued to Kenneth B. Simms on May 2, 1989 is directed to a table, specialized for toilet use, which has a spindle with exceptional access supporting a roll of toilet paper, a table top supported by legs at a height and an angle optionally usable by one seated in the ordinary way on a flush toilet seat. An edge retains objects such as reading material on the inclined table top, and a platform with space slats supports reading material and the like between floor and toilet paper roll. The roll is stated to retract easily when pushed, so that any selected side of the table can be stored pushed against the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,105 issued to John T. Cooker on Sep. 28, 1993 is directed to a toilet paper appliance for keeping printed materials and other articles off of the floor. The appliance has a horizontal shelf and a newspaper rack, both joined to a vertical support member. The vertical support member can be placed between a pair of forwardly extending arm members of a toilet paper dispenser to combine the appliance with a dispenser. To mount the appliance to a wall, the vertical member has holes therein for screws to pass through. The appliance can include vertical hangers to support a roll of toilet paper and eliminate the need for a separate paper dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,986 issued to Joan M. Putz on May 17, 1994 is directed to a dispensing device for providing pre-moistened wipes from the conventional toilet tissue roll holder so that dry and moist cleaning material is available from the same convenient location. The dispensing device contains an upper container section with side walls and back wall extending underneath the container section. Lid exit is provided in the end wall of the container section for removal of pre-moistened wipes. Sufficient space is provided underneath the container section for placement of a toilet tissue roll between the lower side walls and the back wall. Mounting holes provided in the lower side walls allow mounting the dispenser on the roll holder spindle. The dispensing device conveniently provides pre-moistened wipes in the space above the toilet tissue roll.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,718 issued to Lawrence Peabody, et al, on Nov. 2, 1982 shows a front perspective view of a combined paper towel holder and shelf. There are six views taken from various positions of the Peabody, et al, combined paper towel holder and shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,488 issued to E. Pekka Korpijaako, on Jan. 16, 1990 is directed to an ornamental design for a combined toilet paper holder and shelf, which is shown and described in six figures showing the device from various positions.